


Your Affection

by takakoyaki



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing showers is a normal thing amongst the members now, but when the bathroom door opens Youngjae is surprised to see that it's Jackson.<br/>aka, I've been wanting to write some Jackson-centric hurt/comfort and also some shower sex PWP so I kind of combined them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Affection

Sharing showers is a normal thing amongst the members now, but when the bathroom door opens Youngjae is surprised to see that it's Jackson.

“Hyung…? Did your filming end early?”

Jackson ignores the question as he starts stripping, and Youngjae swallows hard even though the steam of the shower obscures his view a little. When he finally enters the shower, Jackson wastes no time in wrapping his arms around Youngjae, burying his face in his shoulder and groaning in relief as the hot water washes over both of them.

“That bad of a day, huh?” Youngjae pats Jackson’s back soothingly.

“You have no idea, Jae.” Jackson leans against him, sounding entirely wrung out, and Youngjae frowns. He knows he’s not as good as Jaebum or Mark in these situations, but because they're… whatever they are, he wants to at least try and make Jackson feel better. Plus, it’s just not the same when he’s not at full Jackson capacity.

“Let me wash you up, hyung?” he suggests, because Jackson’s tired, and honestly, Youngjae doesn’t even need an excuse to touch him right now.

Jackson makes a vague noise in agreement, so Youngjae squeezes some shampoo into his hands and starts massaging it into Jackson’s scalp, his fingers rubbing gentle circles through the close cropped hair.

“Hyung, is that good en-” Youngjae is about to ask, but when Jackson turns around to face him he plants a wet kiss right on Youngjae’s lips, and Youngjae figures that yes, it’s good enough.

“It’s really good. Really, really good,” Jackson confirms emphatically, and Youngjae manages to stammer something like 'oh, okay' before Jackson continues, “So, wash my back next?”

“Hmm… what’s in it for me?” Youngjae asks with a smile, half teasing, half genuinely curious.

“That, my friend, depends on how good of a job you do,” Jackson tells him airily, and well, at least he’s in a good enough mood to joke around again.

As Jackson rinses the shampoo out, Youngjae does notice he’s finally smiling a little, and it gives him a slight confidence boost as he starts washing Jackson’s back. He can tell how tense all of Jackson’s muscles are just from running the washcloth over him once, so he starts to massage there too—starting at his neck, then moving down to his shoulders, and when he puts his hand on the small of Jackson’s back and presses, Jackson lets out a soft moan that makes Youngjae’s mouth go dry.

“God, Youngjae,” Jackson says hoarsely, turning around to kiss Youngjae again, and Youngjae drops the washcloth in favor of pushing Jackson against the shower wall, running his hands greedily over the sculpted lines of Jackson’s arms, his chest. He teasingly ghosts a hand over Jackson’s thigh, right by where Jackson is already half-hard, before pausing.

“Want me to?” Youngjae asks, ever so sweetly. He really shouldn’t be teasing Jackson this much when he’s tired, but it’s worth seeing the cute pouting face Jackson gives him as he practically shoves Youngjae’s hand onto his cock.

“Come _on_ already,” Jackson complains, and Youngjae finally complies, but not before squeezing some body wash onto his palm so it’s even smoother when he strokes him, pressing lazy kisses to Jackson’s throat and jawline as he goes along. Jackson’s skin against his feels even hotter than the water spraying over them, and he wraps his arms around Youngjae’s neck, groans Youngjae’s name right in his ear, sending chills down his spine.

Youngjae keeps his hand steady between them, picking up his pace gradually. Jackson starts moving his hips in time with Youngjae’s hand, fucking into it, and Youngjae doesn’t resist when Jackson reaches up and drags him by his hair into another kiss. He does, however, jump back in surprise when Jackson grabs his wrists, laces their fingers together even though Youngjae’s are slick with soap and pre-come.

“Wh… I wasn’t done yet…?” Youngjae blinks at him, confused until he finally notices what he couldn’t before they were this close together. Jackson’s eyes are rimmed with red, and he can see traces of tear-streaked makeup.

“Jackson hyung…”

Youngjae doesn’t know what else to say. He knows it’s been stressful for Jackson lately, but he suddenly feels like he did something wrong.

“It’s alright,” Jackson breathes, those wide eyes of his staring unflinchingly into Youngjae’s, reassuring him even though it’s Youngjae who should be comforting him. “Just… let me do it for you, too. Please.”

Youngjae nods, then presses a soft kiss to the corner of Jackson’s mouth before Jackson turns him around, pressing his body flush against Youngjae’s back.

“You’re so fucking good to me,” he murmurs in English, the tenderness in his voice contrasting the rougher way he takes Youngjae in his hand as Youngjae braces himself against the tiles. “I’m gonna take really good care of you, okay?”

Youngjae thinks, knows it should be the other way around, but he only nods again in response. He sucks in a breath as Jackson kisses his shoulder, his right hand working the length of Youngjae’s shaft while the other wraps around his waist. Youngjae starts to move his hips like Jackson did before, and Jackson moves with him, his erection sliding against the inside of Youngjae’s thigh, his breaths hot on the back of Youngjae’s neck.

It isn’t long before Youngjae knows he’s almost there, and Jackson must be too, his movements becoming faster, his breathing shallower.

“Hyung… I’m-“

“Yeah,” Jackson pants, moves his free hand to cover Youngjae’s. “Let’s go together.”

Jackson gives him one last pull and Youngjae finally goes over the edge, coming so hard he sees stars in his eyelids. There's a delicious moaning sound from the back of Jackson's throat as he comes too, and the sheer pleasure in his voice, the sound of his stress and exhaustion finally melting away, makes Youngjae turn around and kiss him again right before they both practically collapse against the shower wall.

 

 

“Feeling better?” Youngjae grins sleepily at Jackson after they’ve both washed themselves off (again) and turned off the water. Jackson is toweling his hair dry for him, because he insisted on doing that, too.

“You could say that,” Jackson laughs, reaching around to squeeze Youngjae’s ass. “We should do this more often.”

“Pervert.” Youngjae’s cheeks flush bright red, but he can’t help but smile too, seeing Jackson back to his normal, playful self.

“I… I’m glad though,” he says, his eyes darting to the side. “That you cheered up a little.”

“You, Choi Youngjae,” Jackson declares, “will always cheer me up, handjob or no.”

“I wonder if you’d still say that if I hadn’t given you one.” Youngjae rolls his eyes, but when Jackson leans forward and kisses him on his right eyelid, right by where his beauty mark is, he thinks they probably won’t ever get to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [LJ](http://tacocatwrites.livejournal.com/1814.html) and [tumblr](http://tacocatfighting.tumblr.com/post/108051053023/got7-your-affection). I still want to give Jackson a hug and a warm blanket, but this fic will have to do for now.


End file.
